At Least Once
by SassyRebelPilot
Summary: When the Resistance decides to hold its annual secret gift exchange not only does Poe Dameron find himself scrambling to put together a thoughtful gift, but also try to instruct the new-to-gifting Finn and Rey. He is more than happy to teach his two friends; however, he must come face to face with his own teachings. A gift received should be used...At Least Once
1. Chapter 1

Even during the darkest times, there needs to be light. An island in the storm, a silver lining. No matter what the First Order threw at the dwindling yet still defiant Resistance, nothing was going to come between them and their annual secret gift exchange. What started as a tool to boost morale, quickly turned into quite the spectacle. As soon as names were paired off, the race was on. Most people were thoughtful in their selections, choosing to find something the other could use, or perhaps handcrafting something if that was their thing; however, there were also those who enjoyed trying one-up one another. To see who could come up with the most outlandish gift. It was all done in good fun and usually ended with smiles all around.

This year was no different. Though their numbers limited to those residing on the Millennium Falcon, it was in dark times like these that this sort of distraction was needed most.

Poe Dameron was occupying his time in the makeshift quarters he shared with two other Resistance pilots. Having been the one to bring the event up in the first place, he now found himself in a particular situation. What exactly was he going to do? There had been an odd number of individuals which made it impossible to pair everybody off, as was the tradition. So instead they had decided that everyone would just choose whoever they wanted to give a gift to.

Shifting his weight, having been seated in his designated sleeping space; which as it turns out, was on top of a hard, weapons storage compartment, the wary yet determined pilot groaned as the feeling started seeping back into his numb extremities. He stretched his arms first out in front of him and then upwards, stiff cracks coming from his sore joints followed by yet another groan. About ready to stand, there was a subtle lurch as the Falcon dropped out of hyperspace, which could only mean they had reached their destination.

Standing, Poe departed the storage bay. He'd grabbed his jacket along the way and was in the process of pulling it on when BB-8 rolled up beside him, "Hey buddy, where've you been hiding?"

The small, round, astromech beeped and bwerped a few times, swiveling his head around his orange and white body. A lively response which coaxed a chuckle from the ace pilot, "Classified? Really?" another chuckle escaped Poe, only it aired on the side of being slightly put off, "Are you sure you can't tell me?"

BB-8 stopped, head shifting to one side in what could only be classified as a very adorable head tilt, before letting out a chirping sound. He wanted to tell Poe where he'd been and what he'd been up to, but it had to remain a secret. Poe Dameron was his most cherished friend, but he had made a promise not to share the sensitive information with anybody.

"Alright, alright, it's okay," Poe's reassurance seemed to cheer the astromech up, "I'm heading to the main loading bay, care to join me?"

To this, BB-8 joyfully rolled up alongside the man and the two continued down the corridor.

On the bridge, Rey was making some adjustments while approaching their designated planet. It was a backwater rock in the Outer Rim and would serve as a suitable rest stop for the remaining members of the Resistance. Sitting next to her was the large and intimidating form of Chewbacca, he was the one piloting the Millennium Falcon while the young woman was coordinating their landing approach.

"So, what is this secret gift exchange everyone is talking about?" Though she had been welcomed into the Resistance with open arms, Rey still felt slightly distanced from everyone else. Finn, BB-8, and Chewbacca really being her only close friends. She couldn't help but wonder if the old Wookie was in on the tradition. Growing up mostly on her own, just the concept of gift giving was foreign.

Descending into the planet atmosphere, Chewbacca just growled a little and nodded his head. There was an underlying tone of melancholy that the young Jedi picked up on, she understood where it came from and chose not to continue her line of questioning. Perhaps once they had landed, she could ask Finn. The descent down to the planet's surface was about as routine as one could get. Landing a far yet walkable distance from the nearest settlement, once the ship was safely settled and locked down, Rey and Chewbacca made their way down to the main loading bay.

There was already a small crowd gathered, all waiting with a subdued eagerness. In the crowd, Rey had spotted Finn. The ex-Stormtrooper was standing with BB-8 and Poe, they seemed to be discussing something. For a brief moment, she reconsidered approaching them. She had only spoken to Poe the one time he introduced himself. First impressions told her that he was a good man so there really wasn't any reason to not approach them. So she did.

Finn was the first to turn and take notice of Rey, giving her a half smile. One that always seemed to radiate relief, as if her presence brought him some form of comfort. Which in many ways it did. "Rey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really," she gave him a smile back, "sorry to interrupt."

"Oh no, it's alright," it was Poe that chimed in, "you're just in time actually, I was going to show Finn here around the small market, we thought you'd like to join us?" BB-8 chirped and beeped, nudging Poe's leg, "BB-8 too."

Perhaps it shouldn't have come as a surprise to the former scavenger, but it was still a strange yet nice feeling to be included. "Yes, I would like that very much," in the midst of their conversation, Rey had nearly forgotten what she had wanted to ask, "I was going to ask though, what is this gift exchange?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Poe quickly shut it when Finn quickly stepped in, "It's this thing where everybody picks somebody to give a gift too, but it's supposed to be a surprise. You can either find or make something for someone and then either give it to them in person or mysteriously."

Poe had been in the middle of explaining the finer details of the event to Finn right before Rey had joined them. Finn, having come to him with the same exact question. He let the man have his moment though.

"I see," Rey peered at Poe for a moment and then back onto Finn, "and that's why everyone is so eager to get off the ship, so they can work on finding gifts."

"Exactly," the pilot smiled, "it's a nice distraction, everyone has been through a lot, this is a nice change of pace."

Considering his words carefully, Rey nodded. It had been a rather harsh time, so many lives lost. The ever looming presence of the First Order. This seemed like a nice bit of fun and it got the gears turning in her mind. Who did she want to get a gift for? Perhaps she would know it once she saw it? This was kind of like scavenging, only it wasn't for survival, but to make someone else happy.

However, before any more thought could be put into it, General Leia Organa had made her presence known. Everybody's attention was on her as she reminded them to keep a low profile but to take this time for themselves. If that meant participating in this little exchange than so be it. As long as unwanted attention was kept to a minimum, they would spend perhaps a week planetside before departing for their next destination. Once all was said and done, the main doors opened, a ramp dropping down to the planet's surface.

It was a mountainous planet with patches of forests, plains, and valleys. There were a number of small towns and outposts situated throughout. The one they landed nearest was in a valley surrounded on all sides by large mountains. There seemed to be an eternally ethereal fog that hung in the air; giving way to what felt like a beautiful and yet dreary atmosphere.

As people started filing out of the Falcon; Rey, Finn, Poe, and BB-8 hung back for just a moment.

"I suppose the first rule of gift giving is to try and think about what the recipient likes, or perhaps is in need of," Poe began explaining, "as long as it comes from the heart, you don't have to spend an abundance of credits on anything fancy." he shrugged slightly, "Not that we have an overabundance of credits to spend, but that just makes it more fun, you have to get creative."

Both Finn and Rey nodded.

"Alright then, let's go, BB-8 lead the way." the pilot turned to his droid friend, who in turn let out a very happy beep before rapidly rolling down the ramp. The trio following close behind...


	2. Chapter 2

The market was surprisingly crowded, with merchants of all shapes and sizes promoting their wares in a wide array of stands and storefronts. The atmosphere was thick but not as oppressive as one might expect from such a tightly packed area. Carefully navigating the hoards of people; Finn, Rey, Poe, and BB-8 did their best surveying the numerous vendors. BB-8 stuck knowingly close to Poe's side, not completely underfoot, but just enough so that he didn't get separated.

The group would stop every now and then if one of them saw something that caught their fancy. There was just so much that this was a rather frequent occurrence, especially with two newbies. Poe was patient and the subdued smile on his face displayed just how much he actually enjoyed seeing the two having a good time. Of course, he too was also keeping a close eye on what was being sold. Much to his dismay, however, he really hadn't found quite what he was looking for.

Poe had participated in this event since joining the Resistance, he was fairly certain he had given a gift to everybody within his squad and immediate command. That is, except for Finn and Rey. The pilot knew the moment the others asked for his assistance that even though it was sort of breaking the rules, he wanted to do something for both of them. But what exactly could he give them? With a limited amount of credits and even more limited supplies, that didn't leave him with much wiggle room as far as coming up with something. Poe found himself with his foot in his mouth now that he actually had to get creative. Sure, put him in the cockpit of anything that flies and there's nothing he can't accomplish...

"Um, Poe, are you alright?"

Rey's voice was soft and yet cut through the hustle and bustle chatter going on around them. Poe's eyebrow raised, at first in confusion, but then realization. He'd spaced out for a moment. She was giving the pilot a concerned look, which melted into one of relief as the man gave a nod.

"Yeah, sorry, did you find something?" for right now it was probably best to keep his attention on taking care of the other two, he had more than enough time to find something and perhaps this way he could see if there was anything in particular the others took a liking to.

Both Rey and Finn had stopped just outside a rather dusty looking shop. It was near the end of the market so the number of shoppers had thinned out. One look suggested that it was one of those miscellaneous shops that sold everything from cookware to starship parts. Poe couldn't help but find his own curiosity piqued.

"Finn's already inside," she motioned to the large entrance, "are you sure you're alright?"

Walking up to the large, double doors, Poe motioned with his arms for Rey to enter first, "Honest, just got lost in thought." this worked for the time being. Rey gave a curt nod before entering the shop with Poe just a step behind.

The shop's interior was packed from dusty floor to dusty ceiling with a very wide array of items. It had been just as the pilot suspected, there were pans of all sorts as well as what looked like dashboard parts from late model starships, and just about everything in between. Finn looked to be quite fixated on a display of blasters, most of which looked to be rather old and yet in pretty decent condition. Rey made her way over to his side and started to strike up a conversation.

Poe in the meantime continued to hang back and watch the two of them closely. He didn't immediately notice BB-8 rolling up to him until a few curious beeps reached his ears. Looking down at the droid, Poe's expression had changed. Resolute, determined, he knew what he wanted to do but he knew it was probably going to be a long shot. It was no secret that he dedicated his life to the Resistance, they were like family. But there was really only a handful of individuals Poe Dameron really considered close family.

BB-8 beeped again, to which Poe nodded to himself, his decision was made. The dark-haired pilot walked past his round companion and went straight for the counter near the back of the shop. The owner of the establishment, a grey-skinned alien that stood a good two feet taller than him, who's small, round head just barely grazed the ceiling. The alien lifted its long, spindling arms in a welcoming gesture, pitch black and almond-shaped eyes squinting in what could be called a smile; however, there was no mouth.

"Welcome kind sir," there was indeed a voice, "how can I, Fortles Stitch, assist you today?"

It only took Poe a moment to realize he was hearing the alien's voice in his mind. He'd come across a few species that could communicate in this fashion so it didn't throw him off to much. Instead, he raised his own arms in an equally welcoming manner and smiled back, "Thank you, I'm in the market for some very specific items..." Poe spoke out loud, though suddenly fell silent. Or so it would seem to those standing in close proximity.

The willowy being nodded slowly and rubbed its chin methodically. The two were very clearly still holding a conversation, the only indication that it had concluded was when Poe held out his hand and the alien shook it, "the pleasure is all mine, and don't forget, I need them by this time tomorrow, can I count on you?"

"Of course Poe Dameron, my customer satisfaction is the best."

A charming yet crooked smile only spread further on the human's face, "Wonderful." good luck had been on his side that day, the owner had or at least could easily acquire what he needed and was even willing to give him a reasonable discount. It was true that Poe had his fair share of enemies, but in places like this, he also apparently had his fair share of fans as well.

By now, Rey and Finn had taken their rounds of the shop. BB-8 had decided to stick alongside Rey since Poe had been pre-occupied. The young Jedi was now fixated on various starship parts, she recognized a wide selection of them but also cast a curious and fascinated eye on the ones she did not. Still mulling over what sort of gift she wanted to get and who to give it to, Rey considered her choices. There was BB-8 who was kind of her first friend, but what exactly does one get an astromech? There was Finn, but he was also a bit of a challenge considering he really didn't talk much about himself outside of what was connected to the First Order. Leia and Chewbacca had come to mind as well, and so had Poe. Not really knowing any of the other Resistance members, her options were limited but also called for further scrutiny.

Finn also found himself in a similar predicament as Rey. The only real difference being that he was trying to decide between Rey and Poe. The rules of the exchange were to get someone a gift, but what if he couldn't decide? Was it acceptable to get more than one gift? Perhaps he would just do that. It would at the very least solve one problem. He wanted to get Rey something nice; however, what that meant he hadn't quite settled on yet. He wasn't exactly skilled at making anything creative. Poe had mentioned that a gift could be something the other person needed. What did Rey need? What about Poe?

The small group of friends spent another hour or so mostly window shopping before deciding to head back to the Falcon. Finn and Rey hadn't picked anything up yet, which Poe assured them they had more than enough time to come up with something. They weren't leaving the planet right away, barring they didn't run into any trouble. Besides, it was a good introduction for the two into the world of gift giving so all in all, the day felt like a success. The walk back to the ship was slow yet casual. Much of the misty fog from earlier had settled closer to the ground, which made visibility easier but not without its trips.

Once back on board, Poe was going to return to his quarters when Finn asked to tag along. Rey had excused herself and was joined by BB-8. The two men made their way down the narrow corridors, at first in silence, until Poe decided to break it, "What's on your min-"

"What kind of gift do you want?"

Finn's interruption caught the pilot slightly off guard, though perhaps it shouldn't have? Part of him had just figured the other would get Rey something, and perhaps he still intended to. Having been shadowing the pair the entire time, Poe had noticed that the former stormtrooper had been eyeing a rather wide variety of items. A lopsided smile tugged at his lips as he gave the other a firm pat on the back.

"I uh...I dunno buddy," the two took a right and stopped just outside where Poe was bunked, "That's probably not the answer you were looking for though, huh?" entering the storage space, both stopped when something out of place caught both of their eyes. Wrapped neatly in what looked to be a repurposed cleaning towel, was a gift. It was situated in such a manner that it would not go unnoticed. Poe looked genuinely taken further aback but still curious about it; however, Finn's expression had settled somewhere between curious and suspicious.

Before he could voice his wariness, Poe was already picking up the mysterious gift with a wide grin, "Actually, this is perfect," he chimed, "Perhaps this will give you a helpful idea," before pulling it apart, he added, "I will say this, when it comes to gifts, I always use them at least once. I know how much hard work goes into picking something out for someone else is." With that, his fingers went to work unwrapping the gift. This could be a teachable moment for his ex-stormtrooper friend. Just from touch alone, Poe had gathered it was something light and soft.

"Oh..."

As the repurposed wrappings fell away, both men were greeted by a very bold color. But it wasn't the color that had the pilot turning a deep shade of red right across his cheeks and ears.

"Um...is that, really something you'd be interested in?" Finn asked in a hushed voice as Poe held up a pair of soft, yet durable and breathable, pink underwear.

"You know what, it's really not...but," he was tasting his foot right about then, "a gift is a gift, and I'm sure whoever left this here, felt it would be perfect for me." the look on his face was saying otherwise, but it was tradition...


End file.
